woodblocks_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Bunny Keep
Bunny Keep is the name of a castle built by Sir Lord, King Forockest the Isen in the Far Woodlands during his stay there. The Bunny Keep was named after the large population of bunnies who lived there. The Keep was built over the course of 7 years with constant additions being made. The oldest part of the keep is the Master Chambers, Medicine Room, and Star Tower in the western part of the castle. =Buildings/Rooms in Order of Construction= Master Chambers The first part of the keep to be built. The master chambers were constructed of wood planking and housed the first storage chests before they were moved. The central furnace, bed, and crafting table are tocated in this room. The Master Chambers formed the foundation for the Star Tower. Medicine Room The room just west of the Master Chambers. The medicine room was originally built as the storage room but was renovated later to its new purpose. The Medicine room contains lodging for the Nurse and medical equipment. Star Tower The most famous part of the building. The Star Tower was built above the Master Chambers and Medicine Room. The tower is tallest building in the keep (not counting The Wall and the Cloud Room). The Tower was built of stone and was originally named the Stone Tower. However, due to the unnatural amount of falling starts which hit the tower each night, it was renamed Star Tower. Merchant Guild The first building to not be directly connected to the Master Quarters. To inspire awe in customers to the Merchant Guild, the small room was made of gold bricks. The Mercahnt Guild houses the merchant stands and bank. Alehouse The large stone building built above the Merchant Guild. The Alehouse contains kegs of ale and is a popular spot for the dwarves to hang out. If had no other purpose that a morale booster for the colonists. The Wall One of the most prominent features of the Keep. Simply known as The Wall, it is a large stone wall built on the west side of the battle plain. The purpose of the Wall is to protect the rest of the Keep from the spread of Curruption in the west. The Wall also provided added protection against Blood Moon Raids, was an integral part of the defeat of the Golblin Army at the First Battle for Bunny Keep, and played a major role in the keep's defense in the Pirate Wars. Blacksmith/Bathroom A duel purpose room built of mudstone brick. The long room is build next to the Merchant Guild and contains the smithing quarters and the keep Bathroom. West Entrance A large wooden wall separating the cave entrance of the Green Hill (which leads into the keep) from the Battle Plain. There is a double door entryway through the wall as added protection from unwelcome guests. East Entrance An addition to the Master Quarters to the east. The East Entrance was built of heavy stone brick and put a barrier between the outside world and the central quarters. It later housed the driads. Hill Wall Built after the West Entrance. The Hill Wall is built on top of the Green Hill (wher the keep was located). The wall contains double doors for added protection. Hidden Tower So called because from the surface it is invisable, the Hidden Tower is made of wood and almost as tall as the Star Tower. The reason it is called the Hidden Tower is that the entire structure built inside of the Green Hill with a small window looking out if the top of the hill at the Hill Wall. The tower only houses some storage rooms but has a great view from the top floor. Located directly west of the Bathroom. West Weclomeroom Originally built as a clothiers out of etherstone against the West Entrance. The etherstone was eventually replaced with normal stone and the clothiers moved outside. The room was then used as a welcomeroom to the west. Meeting Hall Built the the east next to the Welcomeroom. The Meeting Hall spans the area between the Welcomeroom and Hidden Tower. The meeting hall contains the Grandfather Clock and Meeting Table. Originally the Mechanics lived in the meeting hall until they moved to the cellar and were replaced by the painters. Now colorful paintings decorate the room. Music Room Built out of the excess gold bricks used for the Merchant Guild. The music room contains the Grand Piano and other musical devises. The tinkerers live there. Located above the smithy and across from the Alehouse. Outhouse The first building (other than walls) to be build outside of the the east and west entrances. The outhouse is located in the Battle Plain and houses the clothiers who originally lived in the West Welcomeroom. Due to being outside the inner walls, the outhouse is built of copper brick with heavy iron doors for protection. Cellar Dug into the ground under the Meeting Hall. The Cellar houses the mechanics. The cellar is made of bricks and furniture taken from the dungeon in Treeston. Cloud House Relocated from Cloudland. The Cloud House was originally atop the Sky Island in Cloudland. The entire build was dismantled and reconstructed at Bunny Keep on its own smaller cloud above the Music Room. It currently has no use other than a high council meeting place. Candy Tower A large tower made of colored candy blocks still built next to the Wall. The Candy Tower has a walkway to the Wall from its top and has multiple floors of accomidation. It was commissioned as part of the Christmas Act of 2014. Pirate Wars Memorial I building built of silver bricks next to the Outhouse on the Battle Plain. It was built in memorial to all those who were slain in the Pirate Wars. The building contains artifacts and relics from the wars, including banners, maps, and golden furniture looted from the attacking Pirates East Watch Constructed into the side of the Green Hill, just below the East Entrance. The East Watch lookes out over the Ether from the cliff-face and housed various people, each who took up the job of watcher of the East. Blue Mushroom Grove Built of blue mushrooms beneath the Green Hill on the east side. The grove contains blue grass as well as blue mushroom wildlife and plants. The Blue Mushroomi People live in the grove.